Deseo y desesperanza
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Las barricadas habían caído, el miedo a la opresión había podido con las ansias de libertad de los ciudadanos de Paris. Enjolras y Grantaire han visto a todos sus amigos morir y son conscientes de que es su turno. Boys Love fic.


**NA: De seguro que esto ya se ha escrito miles de veces, de seguro que ni tan siquiera es demasiado inspirador, pero escuchando por enésima vez la soundtrack del musical no pude reprimir mis ganas de escribir este pequeño recorte sentimental. Soy un tio muy cursi si me lo propongo. **

Las barricadas habían caído, el miedo a la opresión había podido con las ansias de libertad de los ciudadanos de Paris. Enjolras sabía que la muerte se apresuraba a entrar por aquella puerta del ABC café, iba a por él y por el mismo motivo, sin temor y en honor a la libertad, agarró la roja bandera en sus manos.

Grantaire miraba a su compañero angustiado, temía a la muerte y aquello se veía en los ojos del parisino que a diferencia de Enjolras la revolución le importaba poco. El moreno tan solo se había unido a las barricadas para estar con sus amigos, aquello que consideraba lo más importante en su vida.

El rubio miró bajo la mesa en la que se encontraba Grantaire, su mirada detonaba el orgullo de morir por los ideales. Mirada que no dejó a Grantaire indiferente, ¿tal vez su amigo sentía decepción de que él solo pensase en aquel grupo de chicos con los que había pasado tan felices momentos? Ahora todos muertos. Era egoísta, pero ¿es que acaso el resto de Francia pensaba en el sacrificio que suponían todos aquellos actos por amor a libertad de todos? Se sentía enfadado, no era más egoísta que aquellos parisinos que habían decidido encerrarse en sus casas en vez de salir a las barricadas. Eran unos estúpidos que preferían morir de hambre día tras día. Él ya suponía que aquella revolución no iba a ir a ningún lado, pero se lo debía a sus amigos.

Enjolras subió las escaleras del ABC café. Allí arriba era donde se habían dado todas las inspiradoras conversaciones a la luz del candil, allí era donde él deseaba terminar sus días. Donde él y sus amigos lo habían organizado todo.

Grantaire cerró los ojos, se trasportó en su memoria a días atrás. Su mente vagó por el recuerdo de aquella noche en la que el alcohol corría por sus venas y trataba de marcharse del ABC café por sí mismo, pero apenas se sostenía en pie. Marius y Enjolras le acompañaron al mesón en el que se hospedaba.

La noche había refrescado, y los tres iban por las calles de París. Marius trataba de mantener la compostura y hacer que Grantaire se mantuviese en silencio, pero a Enjorlas parecía divertirle que su amigo despertara a toda la ciudad con gritos y canticos sobre la revolución. Era extraño, cuando Enjolras bebía demasiado era violento y distante, pero cuando los demás bebían parecía afectarle como si él fuera el borracho feliz del grupo.

La posadera del mesón se había ido a dormir hacía horas, no quería abrir la puerta. Se sintió muy molesta cuando llamaron a la puerta los tres jóvenes y echó un cubo de deshechos desde la ventana. El único que resultó ser tocado por aquel montón de orina fue Marius que enseguida soltó a Grantaire de forma inconsciente ante la repugnancia de ser bañado con aquel líquido. El ebrio moreno cayó como un peso muerto sobre Enjolras, que gracias a su fuerza y cierta habilidad consiguió mantener el equilibro y sostener a su compañero sin revolcarse por el sucio suelo de aquella calle parisina.

— Márchate, me haré cargo yo mismo — dijo el rubio haciendo fuerza para aguantar a su compañero. Comprendía que Marius desease cuanto menos cambiarse de ropa, a nadie le hace la más mínima ilusión una ducha de orín.

A la partida de Marius, Enjolras insistió llamando a aquella desgastada puerta de madera.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Abra la puerta! — gritó el rubio totalmente histérico. Estaba por mentirle a la taimada posadera con el pretexto de que Grantaire se encontraba enfermo cuando la mujer en traje de cama y con una mantilla echada por los hombros abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Quién se creen que son para perturbar a todo el vecindario frente a mi puerta? — Grantaire recordaba con claridad la voz de aquella mujer enojada, pues en aquel momento y gracias a los excelentísimos brebajes de hierbas que había tomado una risotada se escapó de sus labios enfureciendo más a la pobre mujer.

— Disculpe señora, pero comprenderá…— apareció cierto rubor en las mejillas del rubio mientras entraba a su amigo y le ayudaba a subir las estrechas escaleras. No pretendía disculparse, a fin de cuentas Grantaire pagaba por aquella habitación, debía poder entrar cada vez que lo desease. Se ruborizaba por tener que acompañar a su amigo borracho a cuestas, aquello no era propio de él. Enjolras creía que si un hombre era suficientemente hombre como para beber hasta no tenerse en pie debía asumir que dormiría en el suelo de una calle cualquiera como consecuencia a sus actos.

La mujer cerró la puerta e ignoró las palabras de Enjolras dirigiéndose de nuevo a su alcoba sin pensar en que tal vez el rubio quisiera volver a salir.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, una única cama reposaba en una esquina al lado de una pequeña ventana ligeramente iluminada por la mortecina luz de una lámpara de aceite callejera. Enjolras recostó el cuerpo de su amigo sobre el lecho con cierto fastidio, él era quien bebía pero las consecuencias de no tener una cama caían sobre el rubio. ¿Dónde diablos iba a dormir si la posadera ya había vuelto a cerrar la puerta?

Grantarie reía silenciosamente, casi adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo le agarró por la camisa y con la poca fuerza que tenía lo arrastró sobre él.

— Pero si puedes dormir conmigo — susurró el borracho y se lanzó a besar los labios de Enjolras con voracidad. No era la primera vez que aquello ocurría, pero si la primera vez que Grantaire tomaba la iniciativa.

— Por Dios santo, si estás tan ebrio que no podías…— Enjolras calló de golpe al darse cuenta de que estaba alzando demasiado la voz. El moreno rio mientras deshacía el nudo de los calzones del otro.

— Sí, es cierto que yo no pueda hacer nada — exclamó Grantaire de forma pesimista y riendo al mismo tiempo.

En aquel momento Enjolras se giró hacia la mesilla de noche, donde reposaba un botijo lleno lo que el estudiante esperaba que fuera agua y no vino.

— Tu aliento es tan putrefacto como el de un jabalí — dijo el chico vertiendo algo de agua en los labios de Grantaire, para luego besarle en la mejilla con cariño.

Grantaire balbuceó algo inteligible y se quedó adormilado agarrando la mano de su amigo.

Enjolras suspiró, le había calentado para nada y lo peor era que ya se temía que aquello ocurriese. El moreno, a punto de caer en un letargo, se arrimó a la pared dejando un pequeño espacio en su catre para Enjolras, que se tendió a su lado.

Grantaire recordaba cómo le había rodeado con sus brazos y se había quedado dormido oliendo el aroma de sus rubios cabellos. Que lejano parecía todo desde debajo de aquella mensa en el ABC café.

Un pelotón de Gent d'armes entró en la estancia y subió las escaleras, Grantaire tenía la oportunidad de salir corriendo y huir de una muerte certera. No quería abandonar allí a Enjolras, una vida sin él no tenía el más mínimo sentido.

El moreno salió de debajo de aquella mesa astillada y rota, subió las escaleras y paso entre los soldados franceses. El chico miró de nuevo a Enjolras, asustado pero seguro de sí mismo. El rubio le devolvió la mirada, esta vez con el afecto y la admiración que siempre deseaba obtener de él.

En aquel instante ambos miraron al pelotón que se formaba frente a ellos, apuntándoles con sus bayonetas firmes y sin que les temblara el pulso.

Dicen que cuando mueres ves pasar toda tu vida ante tus ojos, Grantaire hubiera negado dicha afirmación pues él únicamente veía a Enjolras.

Los soldados dispararon, sus cuerpos cayeron inertes y sus vidas se apagaron en un mínimo instante que para ellos había sido eterno. No era eterno por el temor a la muerte, el fin de sus vidas se les antojaba heroico, era eterno porque estaban juntos.


End file.
